Like Trees
by Monkeystarz
Summary: Caught in the web of fate. Two untimely lovers watch as their internal battle rages war upon their heart. Till death do us part? No. Till death do we live. Please review! perty please with shoestrings on top!


This is erm- blinks 

**A/N: Simply put this a story I wrote in over the summer in a class I was taking. I showed it to my friend and she loved it anyway…… its sort of a twist off Romeo and Juliet and yea.. But its not o-o**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this story any of it besides it plot if I owned it all of JK rowlings master art work then, I can tell you now, hermione would not end up w/ Ron in the end. So there. Þ**

Like Trees.

We both knew.

That was simple enough to see. I saw it. He saw it. We both knew. Yet, we both said nothing about it.

More importantly we did nothing about our knowledge of each other and the knowledge we both knew that the other knew when in fact we didn't know anything at all. Oddly, that makes no sense. Yet, even more odd, it does. Nothings ever suppose to make sense, which in truth meant that nothing made sense at all and our human mind pictures 'sense' as not only timid and unjustifly named, but simply improbable and un detectable. Yet again, odd.

So, dear reader, we did the only thing appropriate for something of these extreme lengths. We simply ignored our feelings and spent a lot of time on trying to figure out how to avoid one-another's presence and spent many an hour thinking how to prevent any near-future accidental meetings. Which of course didn't work.

Seeing as we both seem to think alike at times, we'd decide to choose the same hall (on pure accident, mind you), and seeing as it was too late to turn back, walk as close to the opposite wall of the person as humanly possible. Meaning not killing ourselves by crushing our internal organs against said wall.

Though, from time to time our gazes would stumble upon one another's and simply hold until one of us came to our sense (such a word, such a word…) and break said gaze.

Why? A stranger might ask? Why, if two people share the same feelings why would they avoid each other at all humanly costs? Why spend countless hours hanging on the edge of a chair looking at a map of a castle simply trying to find a route no one knows of? Why? WHY! When love is so spare in the world why would one simply ignore it. The gift of god the gift of our creator? Why? The answer was quit simple of course.

Love was impossible. Impossible between him and I. It just didn't click. It wasn't supposed to be there. Only hate was supposed to be there, but no love. Yet, it haunted their minds and hearts and souls… it haunted their shadows their arms, including their nose.

DAMMIT! It was like a ghost. Unable to catch, but you could see it from time to time….

It was impossible for us. No matter how it went a relationship would end in tears and death. Yes, reader, I said death and I meant each letter of it. We were from two different worlds.

A twist on Romeo and Juliet one might say. A more vivid description is such like he is a bird and I am a fish. We might be in love, but where would we live? (( HeHeHe! Ever After!)) Simply improbable. Like good and evil to mix. Or the rock to fly in the wind. An artist does love his masterpiece, but it is only a fantasy a figment of ones imagination. A cat and a dog (think of the puppies! Or kittens for that matter… which would be birthed?) A prince and a pauper (fairytales aren't true. Once a gorgeous princess comes along he sets you aside and calls the marriage unattainable and divorces you or/ lops off your head while he's at it.) We were band from each other by our blood, from birth to finish. We are lost lovers never to feel each other's lips upon one another…..

Do you now see how out paths will never cross? Dow you now understand the depth of our situation? No? Well then you have never loved and lost. Never loved even perhaps…..

I Am Juliet and he my Romeo, without knowing he be condemned to death by my carelessness. I am the fish and he the bird; watch him fly and soar why I am left to sink. He is evil and I am good. Always are we, in a state of war. He is the artist and I am the painting, nothing will make me real. I am cat and he be dog tragic is our timeless loss. He is prince and I am pauper forever thrown away from one another.

I tell you know never doubt. I love him. I Love him more then my life.

That is why we cannot be together. If we were to fall into each other's arms we would be placing our love in danger. Someone would die. The other would live.

There is an old Japanese fairytale. It involves two trees… one male … one female (I am fully aware that trees have no gender.) They were in love, but rooted to the ground they stood next to each other. Every now and then a burst of wind would let their branches touch, but never did they touch for long. The girl tree was sad. The boy tree was sad. If only they could love each other truly….

Then one day a fire engulfed the forest. Both trees were enflamed. Yet, the female tree was happy. For when her trunk and branches burned, her leaves fell, her roots uprooted, her ashes mingled w/ those of her love. They died together, and their souls lifted to heaven.

Maybe him and I will die together. We may live like strangers. But we may die like trees.

Dear reader I beg of you, if I die before my love. Give him this that's all I ask just give him this…….

I Love him.

(Now its in narrator POV)

The smoke covered the battlefield. Curses flew left in right. It was hard to distinguish the ground from the bodies, for bodies there were an unaccountable number of.

The war had raged for 4 years now. Death and destruction passed over the wizarding and human world all together. The humans oblivious to this.. Just thought the deaths were strange and unorthodox.

She held her wand and peered through the shield of fog. The fog itself was good and bad.

There she saw her target. The second in command of her enemy.

'I can get him' she thought. She raised her wand and mumbled a curse, but one hurtled at her.

She was inexperienced w/ battle, he wasn't. His curse flew true whilist hers missed just slightly.

Or was it a curse?

Yes it was going to hit its destination, enable it in someway or take its life. Yes, it would, but did that make it a curse? To her it was not a curse.

But a blessing.

To her it was a way out. For to long she had suffered with the inner turmoil of a lost cause. For years she had seen his face drift in and out. Not knowing if he were still alive. Knowing she was already dead.

Far too long had she stood witness to her own slow execution. She wasn't giving up, no. She wasn't giving in either. She was simply just giving. Giving her last effort to the war. She tried her hardest to fight: she had killed. That hurt her even more at some point. She had ceased tears long ago but her face paled when the curse came nearer.

Yet her demeanor was still strong. She was pale, but smiling in the face of death. Death came in the form of light… remarkably enough.

It flew.

Came closer.

She could dodge it if she wanted to, but she stayed planted.

She heard a roar of anger breeze through the wind.

Something collided into her hard. Two somethings.

She hit the ground in pain. Her eyes met those of her lost love.

He smiled at her. Lacing his bloody fingers with her own. His body over hers as it was meant to be.

Red blurred her eyes screwing with her vision, but she could still make out his face, she could still see her love.

His vision blurred as well as he met her cinnamon orbs.

She smiled softly wanting to press her lips against his.

He wanted his lips against hers.

It took too much effort to lift her head so she stared into his eyes. Talking to him in her mind.

He wanted to lean down but his body would not allow. Slowly his organs were shutting down as the pain intensified. Simply holding her was the best he could manage. In a million years he never dreamed of holding her never dreamed of being allowed to.

Her eyes got blurrier until she couldn't see.

As did his.

Then each let out a last breath as there souls lifted mingling with each other's.

On their tomb stones

Where their entangled body still lay

Are words encrusted in rock

Which still stand today

Each others locked hearts

Opened by one single key

Rock joins the wind

As it utters

"Like trees."

**A/N: Sooooooo did u like? Drop me a review so I can know!**


End file.
